


The Crimson Wolf from the Forest

by Fireember345



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Magic, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Other, Werewolf David (Camp Camp)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24467653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireember345/pseuds/Fireember345
Summary: A Camp Camp fanfic au where Daniel and David are werewolves, many one shot, and will take requests as long as they are relevant to my fanfic and canon. I do not own Camp Camp.
Kudos: 18





	1. The Night of the Blue Harvest Moon

It was many years ago, during David’s youth as a scout after four years of learning the joys and beauty of nature.

It all started when his hero, the ever great and excellent adventurer of all time in his mind, Cameron Campbell needed his help with a dire task. Being an experienced camper that he was, David was up to the task. All were asked was David to find the location of a new breed of wolves and report their location back, (due to Cameron Campbell wanting to skin the wolves and sell their fur for a fortune) David gladly accepted. The scout believed that he was going out to help the wolves.

“Gee Whiz Mr. Campbell, I promise I won’t let you down! I’ll make sure that I take as many pictures as you need.” David squeaked with his prepubescent voice cracking from the constant changes from his body.

“Yes, yes, thank you, Davey. Now, snap as many photos as you can then write down the pack’s location. I’ll see you in the morning.” Campbell instructed, giving him a camera then left as the camper was extremely excited.

But as he turned around, he bumped into the ever mysterious and rather creepy Quartermaster as he glowered at the young teen.

“Oh, hello Mr. Quartermaster.” Davey greeted the strange old man.

“The Blue Harvest Moon is upon us child, and the beasts will soon bare their fangs. If you go into that neck of the woods, you will lose something but gain something else, and, in the end, you will no longer be you.” The Quartermaster advised then slinked away.

Though David did not understand that cryptic message, he was still eager to find the wolves. By himself, he tracked these enigmatic animals into the bowels of the wild.

* * *

“Ooh, I can’t wait to see a whole new species of wolf~! I wonder what they’ll look like, maybe they have curled tails or pretty fur.” David cheered as the sun began to set and the world began to develop in darkness.

With darkness, came the howl of the wolves.

They must be near.

David quickly ducked behind the bushes with his camera ready. He could hear them coming, the sound of panting and growling ringing his ears as he tried to keep the camera steady. The charming forest crickets sang their song with the wolves to create a melody of nature that was both magnificent and perilous.

Then they appeared.

Giant wolves with illuminating eyes that pierced the night. They were the biggest wolves that David had ever seen, and their furs were so well-kempt.

David needed to be careful or he would meet his doom.

But his ultimate mistake was taking the photograph.

Because of the bright flash of the camera, he had given his location away to the very animals he wanted to see!

The wolves spotted him, causing David to run! But the wolves were gaining on him! The poor camper believed he would be a goner, but he saw a chance! A tree!

Wolves will not be able to climb trees and David can wait till dawn for Mr. Campbell. David climbed as high as he possibly can as the wolves stopped in their tracks. They looked up to see the panting boy relax on a tree branch.

“Thank goodness, I’m safe.” David sighed in relief but came too soon.

For you see, the wolves’ front paws were extremely familiar to hands as they climbed up the tree and reached David.

* * *

When David woke up, he was tied to a totem pole and inside a tribe of… giant wolves!

The place he was in looked like a native American tribe from long ago as the fire burned brightly in front of him with the song of the wolves. But there were also modern items, like beer, coolers, and other things. These wolves were as smart as humans.

They were looking at the camera that he had and then spotted that he was awake.

An elder wolf turned to the boy and did something that he would never forget.

Right in front of his eyes, the wolf transformed into an elder native American man!

“Hello, boy. I see you are a member of Campbell’s pack.” The elder spoke to the shocked boy.

“Who-who are you?” David whimpered in fright.

“My people have many names, lycanthrope, Kurtadam, Yenaldooshi, Werewolves...” The Elder explained as it stunned the frightened boy.

“W-werewolves…” David stuttered.

“But our people, my ancestors were once known as the Quileute tribe. For centuries, we have kept the balance of nature intact while keeping the world unaware of our presence. Humans fear what they do not understand. We have blend in human society and come together as a pack every full moon. But we cannot allow you or your leader to bring harm to the tribe.” The elder explained to the boy.

“W-what are you going to do to me?” David shivered at the man.

“Calm yourself, our tribe never harms children or the innocent. We will set you free and destroy the camera as soon as we kill Cameron Campbell.”

“Wait What?!?! You can’t kill Mr. Campbell!!” Davey shrieked as he kicked his legs.

Another werewolf stepped forward, one younger than the elder.

“We’re sorry kid, but he needs to die. He hunts for us and we must do the same.” He explained.

“But he’s a good man! He wouldn’t hurt anyone!”

“We can’t risk it. I’m sorry.”

“W-what if I don’t show him the pictures? What if I told him it was a hoax?” David offered as the man rolled his eyes.

“Boy, you are undoubtedly loyal to him. How do we know that you will not tell him of our tribe?” A woman questioned as she placed her hand on the elder.

“I’ll do anything! Please!” David begged as the Elder took a moment to think, looking at the Blue Harvest Moon.

“Elder?” The woman spoke as the leader of the Werewolves turned to the boy.

“This night is special as the moon grants renewal. There is one way, but it requires the ultimate sacrifice on your behalf. You must forgo your humanity and become a wolf of the night. To be a member of our tribe forever. Doing such an act will earn our trust.” The Elder explained.

“Elder, you cannot possibly-.”

“I’ll do it! For Mr. Campbell!” David agreed without a second to hesitate, shocking the tribe!

“… Very well, we will begin the ritual at once.”

With that act of great sacrifice, David left behind his humanity and was reborn as the wolf.

* * *

The next morning, David return with a fake wolf and told Mr. Campbell that it was a hoax.

It gave Campbell some fame on the airwaves as he took credit for uncovering the scam of the new wolf species. As for David, he grew up to be a camp counselor and his wolf side comes in handy when protecting and bringing campers back to the camp safely. No one ever knowing his secret, until the night Max and his friends snuck into the woods.


	2. My Fluffy Assistant

Harrison was looking through his book that David was able to get from his trusted pack’s shaman since they were more attuned to magic, similar to his as well as a normal magic trick book.

Shaman Brian has taught him many things about the Arcane Magic within him through the daughter magic of the Lycan. He is getting ever closer to becoming a master magician and learning all the secrets of reality. The Shaman encouraged him to use arcane but hide it as illusions as deception is the greatest tool that a magician has.

Great secrets and deception are the true cornerstones of makes a great illusionist and great spell caster.

Harrison was determined to become both and be the greatest magic user of all time, even greater than Houdini like the Shaman, and David said.

Through Harrison’s study, he found an interesting teleportation spell in the Book of the Wolfbane and a trick that required climbing into a tiger’s mouth.

“Seems easy enough, but it’s been done. Tiger? That is boring as shit. I want to freak their minds, something more dangerous, a feat that would test my skills and powers, something that they will talk about for years to come. I need…”

Harrison then stopped talking to himself as he heard someone coughing.

“Seriously, David? Again? When are you going to learn to fucking debone your food?” Gwen scolded as the other campers were gathered in David’s cabin.

The magical boy rushed over to see the commotion.

“What’s going on?” Harrison asked Max.

“The idiot was out hunting in his werewolf form and ate a rabbit. Now, he has a fucking legbone stuck in his throat. Hasn’t said a word since and I fucking love it.” Max explained as Harrison could see through the window the councilors, the quartermaster, and a fellow member of David’s pack there.

It was the female beta named Delilah, who was in her human form while David was in his werewolf form with his jaws wide open.

“Yep, I see it. Wedged in there rather good this time. It cannot be removed through brute force or risk losing his vocal cords.” She examined as Quartermaster was cleaning his hook and David closed his mouth.

“Vocal Cords are vestigial. I should be able to pry it out with my hook.” The old man simply explained as David flinched at the sight of the hook and Delilah growled at him.

“Be wary, beast. Try and we will all see how “vestigial” your eternal organs are to you.” She snarled at him as her eyes glowed.

Gwen then got between the two as she let out a sigh.

“Okay, so what should we do?” Gwen wondered to the female werewolf.

“This requires some magic. I will seek out one of our Shamans to have the bone removed. Until then, David won’t be able to speak.” She answered as she transformed into her wolf form, bowed in parting then returned to the woods.

“Great… Looks like we’ll be waiting for a bit. Sorry, David, it looks like you won’t be able to say a peep until she gets back with the wolf doctor.” Gwen sighed as her hand was on her forehead.

David gave an okay as he was rubbing his aching throat.

That was when Harrison had the idea.

* * *

The magician searched for the werewolf councilor to be alone to have a chat with him.

David was having a hard time swallowing water without it hurting as Gwen agreed to run the camp until his pack comes back with the shaman. Maybe the magic-user could not only do his ultimate trick and help out David.

“Hey, David, how are you doing?” Harrison greeted the redhead, who gave him the okay sign with his fingers.

It was time to put on the charm.

Think like Max.

“Listen, I am incredibly grateful for my super awesome and cool counselor was able to get me two books on magic. Especially since from a powerful and yet graceful werewolf like you, it really means a lot to me how much you care.” Harrison buttered up as David was buying it.

David used a notebook and pencil to write down something.

_Gee whiz, Harrison. That means a lot to me. Thank you so much._

“You’re welcome and I thought you would be the perfect assistant for a magic trick I want to show to everyone.” The magical camper began.

_Sure, what kind of magic trick do you want to do?_

“This one. You would play the role of the tiger in your magnificent wolf form.” Harrison showed the trick as David showed concern on the safety.

_Are you sure that is a good idea? Werewolf teeth can cut through titanium and the tongue is as sharp as a whip with barbs. You could get hurt._

“Don’t worry, David. I’ll be just fine.”

But David still looked concerned about the trick. Harrison had no choice but to bring out the big guns. He looked down then into David’s eyes, using the cutest puppy face he could do. David’s weakness was the puppy's face, he couldn’t say no to anyone who made that face.

David finally conceded and Harrison was elated.

* * *

That night the campers were gathered around for another magic trick done by Harrison.

Personally, they were getting tired of seeing the old magic tricks repeatedly. But Harrison promised something new and something truly mind-blowing. Neil was ready to point out all the tricks his rival had with science. Everyone was surprised to see that David was on the stage on a cloth stool as his assistant.

“Ladies and gentlemen, today I will make history and show you a true feat of magic. Tonight, I shall climb into the fatal and most dangerous jaws of- David, open your mouth.”

His assistant did show as there were rows of razor-sharp teeth and tongue like a whip.

“The mouth of the deadliest predator in the world, a werewolf, pluck the rabbit bone in his throat and emerge completely unharmed,” Harrison announced to the other campers as they look impressed.

“Goddammit, Harrison. That’s insane! David can literally eat the metal of the bus and we’ve seen him debone a fish with his tongue, his fucking tongue!” Neil pointed out, “And you’ll never reach the bone before you slip into his stomach and the stomach acids digest you.”

“Nothing is impossible with a little bit of magic! Observe!” Harrison grinned as he rammed his entire head into David’s mouth!

The campers screamed in fright as Harrison was forcibly swallowed whole by the pained David, who panicked a bit! After he was inside, David’s stomach bugled and gurgled. Then David belched out his hat, causing everyone to shriek again!

“Oh shit! Harrison’s been eaten! He’s dead!” Max screamed as everyone was in a panic, then they stopped as they noticed that something was up with David.

He started to look sick as he twitched and squirmed then, shocking everyone Harrison emerged from under the stool completely unharmed, then grabbing his hat.

“Magic!” Harrison announced as everyone clapped for him, leaving Neil shocked and David coughing.

“No way! No fucking way, you did not enter David’s mouth, you would be dead!” The scientist refused as Harrison looked smug.

“Oh really? Then how did I get this?” The magician smirked as he showed off a rabbit bone, the same bone in David’s throat.

“Thank you, Harrison…” David rasped as he was in his human form rubbing his throat.

“Oh, and David, I think you should change your diet. It smells like a butcher store.” Harrison pointed out as the other campers laughed.

* * *

The next day, the Shaman came and checked to see the bone was safely removed, suggesting to drink hot honey water for David’s throat and turned the bone that Harrison plucked from the werewolf into a charm for the magician to keep as a trophy.

As for Neil, he spent the entire day studying David to figure out how Harrison did that trick, letting him get to him once again.


End file.
